Cap4: Un Llanto 33
by Holmen13
Summary: Hola, aca la ultima parte de este capitulo, espero y sea de su agrado


Capitulo 4: Un Llanto 1/3

Tai: como siempre, Davis nos deja con más dudas – todos se quedaron mudos por lo que había dicho Daisuke, el cielo se obscureció dejando ver una nubes negras, muestra clara de que una tormenta se desataría.

Tk: luego tendré que hablar con él – Tk mira a Kari que estaba temblando este se acerca a ella pero se da cuenta y da un paso hacia atrás Takeru la mira al rostro y ve lágrimas.

Kari: NO TE HACERQUES – grito y rompió en llanto la portadora de la luz, Tk se sorprendió mucho se acercó pero Kari lloro con más intensidad.

Tk: ¿Kari que sucede? – Tk vio que el rostro de Kari reflejaba terror, terror hacia él, Kari se aferró al pecho de Tai llorando peor aún.

Tai: ¿Kari que sucede? – Tai estaba preocupado por su hermana que no paraba de llorar, Tk miro para todos lados y no aguanto más y se echó a correr.

Izzy: TK – pero era tarde Takeru ya no estaba, salió corriendo del edificio Tai veía del ventanal como corría Tk por el patio dirigiéndose hacia la salida en ese instante la lluvia se desato con furia.

La lluvia caía fuertemente sobre Odaiba, las calles estaban vacías, absolutamente desoladas. Había alguien en las calles, corría a como le daban las piernas la lluvia azotaba con fuerza su rostro, llego a una plaza se sentó en un banco, la lluvia ocultaba sus lágrimas.

Tk: ¿Por qué?, aun no puedo sacar de mi mente el rostro lleno de terror de Kari, porque me tuvo tanto miedo – Takeru estaba sentado mirando el suelo, mientras la lluvia caía sobre su cabello y se deslizaba por todo su rostro.

En un edificio se podía apreciar a un joven muchacho y su digimon, se encontraban durmiendo. El digimon dormía plácidamente se notaba en su rostro pero en cambio su compañero tenía el rostro fruncido su compañero se levantó a mitad de la noche vio a su compañero pero no le tomo importancia al asunto y volvió a dormirse. En el sueño de aquel chico.

Había un pequeño niño de siete años atado de las muñecas con los brazos estirados a cada lado y por ultimo parado, la escena era grotesca la débil espalda del niño era azotada ferozmente por quien se hacía llamar su padre.

Mitsui: cuantas veces te dije que no muestres esas asquerosidades – el niño seguía siendo azotado, con cada agote se le habría la piel y algo de sangre volaba hasta manchar la camisa del sujeto mayor.

Davis: p-perdón no lo volveré ah h-hacer – el pequeño tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto derramar lágrimas, le dijo muy bajo mientras seguía siendo azotado.

Mitsui: maldito demonio, de esto te acordaras siempre – Daisuke lo vio horrorizado mientras más lagrimas descendían de sus ojos, Mitsui saco una daga de entre su ropa.

Mitsui: ahora saca esas repugnancias de alas – Davis derrama lágrimas y obedeció, se podía apreciar unas pequeñas alas que apenas eran más largas que sus hombros, el pequeño sintió un dolor insoportable más aún que los agotes en ese momento su frágil mente no soporto más y quedo inconsciente.

En el departamento un joven se había despertado gritando y todo sudado su respiración era muy agitada su compañero se alarmo por ese grito y se quedó petrificado al verlo a los ojos, los ojos de Davis reflejaban miedo, tristeza, odio, ira y nostalgia, Demiveemon decidió dejarlo pensar solo.

Davis: mierda pensé que ya lo había superado – pensaba mientras veía por su ventana como estaba amaneciendo, una lágrima se deslizo por el rostro de Davis que este seco de inmediato y se sorprendió.

Davis: hasta un demonio puede llorar – Davis se entristeció al recordar cosas que no quería recordar, se levantó de su cama salió de su cuarto y se dirigió hasta el baño se despojo de su ropa, se metió a la ducha el agua tibia recorría su leve cuerpo marcado, Davis llevo su mano hasta su hombro y se tocó una cicatriz dejo su mano ahí para después apretar esa parte con fuerza, sus ojos reflejaban odia e ira hacia una persona, mientras en el aeropuerto se veía salir de este a una adolescente que tamo un taxi.

¿?: Espera un poco más pronto estaremos juntos – luego esa muchacha miro el sol que recién daba sus primeros rayos de luz para luego mirar la ciudad desde adentro del taxi.


End file.
